Una Cancion Para ti
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Una serie de Song -Fics junto con los personajes de la serie -Pueden haber lagrimas, muerte, risas, parodias, amor entre otros. CAPITULO 3 Kilometros -Sin Banderas
1. Part Of Me -Katy Perry

**UNA CANCION…**

**Una serie de songs –fics**

* * *

**Part Of Me –Katy Perry.**

**Personajes: Terry y Candy  
**

**Genero:Tragedia/Romance**

* * *

Era como un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla de la que ambos querían despertar, aun su voz temblorosa susurraba su nombre, y la palabra "no lo abandones nunca" porque lo hacia? Hasta el mismo se lo preguntaba

-..-Candice ven aquí! –Grito Terry saliendo disparado de la habitación de Susana –no te vallas

-es lo mejor –grito la rubia tratando de contenerse, era doloroso y no se atrevía a verle a los ojos

-no…., hagas las cosas mas difíciles

-porque haces esto?

-Terry…, ella dio su pierna por ti, casi se mata salvándote la vida

-y le estaré siempre agradecido, pero si te vas, te llevaras parte de mi

_En días como este quiero manejar e irme lejos de aquí  
Empacar mis maletas y verte vociferar insultos  
Porque me masticaste y me escupiste, como si fuese veneno en tu boca  
Robaste mi luz, me tragaste, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora  
Ahora, mírame._

Sabía que había llegado la hora de decir adiós. Ella paso a su lado, sonriéndole para que no la detuviera

-adiós – se despidió mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Te llevaré a la estación – pronunció Terry con voz sería

-será mejor que no –exclamo con tono serio, el se había detenido, pero al momento siguió y la agarro del brazo

-Candy – dijo con desesperación – te llevaré a la estación.

-¡No! – grito con rabia, él se sorprendió, vi sus ojos verdes cristalizados de la tristeza– dije que no…., no… eso hará las cosas más difíciles.

Con un movimiento brusco deshizo el agarre de él y se hecho a correr. Terry veía como la mujer que amaba se alejaba y sin querer permitirlo, corrió detrás de ella. No permitiría que las cosas se hicieran a su modo esta vez. La tomó por la cintura y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella

-Candy… no quiero perderte – dijo con voz suplicante – quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

-Terry… - lo nombró ella.

-no digas nada, déjame estar así un momento – ese segundo fue una breve paz que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, tener así de cerca al otro, su primer abrazo y el último.

-"_Está llorando, Terry está llorando, Terry mi amor, el hombre que me ama y yo amo…., separarnos así_" – pesaba Candy mientras Terry colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos.

-Candy….? – la llamó nuevamente, como si pronunciar su nombre impidiera que ella se fuera, pero quería gastarlo, decirlo tantas veces tuviera oportunidad para que le quedara grabado eternamente. Él la amaba, pero mientras estuvieron abrazados, se dieron cuenta de la realidad. Tenían que separarse, debían hacerlo – vas a ser feliz, verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo, Candy, promételo! – le pidió, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien.

-sí – contestó ella con un hilo de voz y el corazón destrozado, no se giró para darle un abrazo, no le robo un beso como él hiciera, solo lo miro por sobre el hombro un instante y de nuevo se soltó del abrazó – tú también.

Esa era la historia, lo que estaba escrito en el destino; o eso era lo que ellos querían pensar. Adiós, era la única solución. Eran jóvenes, inmaduros y la vida les llegó de golpe.

Candy salió del hospital y Terry subió a la habitación de Susana. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero ellos solo sentía el frío de sus almas.

Él miraba por la ventana con la vaga esperanza de verla a lo lejos. "_Candy no se atrevió a mirarme"_ -pensaba lastimero -"_se fue sin mirarme_".

Dentro de si estaba destruido del dolor, y lo último que pensó fue definitivo

-si esta es nuestra despedida hubiera sido mejor jamás haberte conocido…. –musito para después cerrar la ventana

Candy se dirigía a la estación dolida, quería morir, quería borrarse del alma a Terry Grandchester, pero como? Vio la pared de la entrada del hotel, había un anuncio, ya sabia de que se trataba, era la figura del famoso "Tío Sam" señalando a todo el que mirase el aviso "Enlístate en la Armada"! Candy en ese momento no estaba en sus cabales, estaba sufriendo, arranco el afiche y corrió al hotel, estaba decidida a olvidar a Terry, aunque sea de la forma más inimaginable.

_Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas  
Pero no romperás mi alma  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!_

Candy empaco sus cosas enseguida, con prisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero antes de partir tomo unas tijeras y se dirigió al baño, soltó sus dos coletas que sujetaban sus hermosos rizos dorados, se reflejo al espejo y aun lloraba.

-necesito olvidarte Terry…., perdón

Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo corto, así como otro, y otro y otro hasta dejar su cabello corto hasta la altura de sus hombros, agarro todos los rizos cortados y los hecho a la basura, vio a la nueva Candy, una Candy que a partir de ese momento iba a servir a su país.

Tomo el tren que se la llevaría de Nueva York para siempre, no quería volver a esa ciudad en donde había visto tragedias y dolor, 1917, la guerra llevaba 3 largos años. Se había llevado vidas y dejado a muchos soldados con grandes heridas físicas y psicológicas, se había hecho un plan en su mente, iría a la guerra como enfermera.

-que?! –exclamaron horrorizados Archie y Annie. La rubia les conto lo que paso en Nueva York y lo que iba a hacer –no! No lo permitiré

-eso no lo vas a poder evitar Archie, ya lo decidí –exclamo con sus brazos cruzados

-morirás! –le grito su amiga

-y que? Ya estoy muerta por dentro

-gatita el hecho de que estés deprimida por haber terminado tu relación con Grandchester no es motivo para ir a entregar la vida a las trincheras

-no voy a forjar un arma! Quiero trabajar junto con la Cruz Roja, además en el hospital están reclutando enfermeras para ir a atender a los heridos

-tu no sabes lo que hay en esos sitios Candy! –me recrimino Archie

-lo se…, puede ser traumatizante, pero estoy dispuesta a ir –respondió casi a gritos

-tu no vas a ir!

-Candy si ira…, pero no sola! –Stear se coloco a un lado de la rubia con brazos cruzados –porque yo ire con ella

-Stear! Estas loco! –Exploto el menor de los Cornwell –vas a firmar tu sentencia de muerte…, los dos firmaron su sentencia de muerte

-eso no importa –agrego Candy con la mirada gacha –es lo que quiero

-y ella no estará sola…, yo estaré a su lado

-pero hermano!...

-calla Archie…, es por nuestro país, y ya ustedes no pueden hacer nada, ya yo me enliste hace unos días…., debo partir en tres días

-y porque no lo dijiste?

-no quería preocuparlos

-esto…, esto es injusto! Porque lo hacen?

-por favor…, entiéndannos –susurro Candy calmadamente –iré a hacer una llamada al hospital para aceptar la propuesta, por favor.., no traten de evitarlo

Candy se fue de la mansión llena de rabia, nadie la entendía, pero lo que hacia era necesario según ella. Pero era una locura, era posible que ella jamás volviese.

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente y Candy logro enrolarse en la Cruz Roja a tiempo, el tren salía justamente el mismo día que el de Stear, los Andley sentían que jamás volverían

-no tienes que hacerlo –susurro Annie abrazando a su amiga

-lo siento…, por favor cuídate

-regresaras?

-Annie… -una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas –claro que volveré –pero por dentro deseaba que fuese asi. Se dirigió a su primo Archie y lo abrazo para darle ánimos, su hermano también se iba a ir, tenia miedo por los dos, después a Patty quien estaba sufriendo a casi morir por su amado Stear

-por favor cuídense –dijo Patty abrazando a Annie y a Archie

-los extrañaremos –dijo Stear subiendo a su vagón

Candy subió al suyo junto con sus compañeras, respiro y se encomendó a Dios, se mordió el labio inferior, apenas el tren empezó a andar escucho a alguien gritar su nombre

-Candyyyy!

Ella saco su cabeza por la ventanilla y vio algo que jamás creyó ver, Terry estaba junto a sus amigos, lloraba y empezó a caminar a la par del tren

_Lo único que quiero es arrojar el teléfono  
Encontrar a alguien que este junto a mi cuando lo necesite  
Porque tu me estafaste, tu amor fué barato  
Siempre rasgando las costuras  
Caí a lo más profundo y dejaste que me ahogue  
Nene, eso fué entonces y esto es ahora  
Mírame ahora!_

Ella estaba sorprendida al verle allí, corriendo tras ella, en ese momento quiso bajar del tren y aferrarse a sus brazos, pero era imposible, ella había decidido su destino

-pecosa nooo! –grito el castaño dolido, se dejo caer de rodillas al final del anden, la había dejado ir. Golpeo el suelo con rabia e impotencia, Archie se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en la cara

-por tu culpa! Por tu culpa ella va a dejar que la maten maldito!

-yo…., yo no crei que ella..

-ya cállate Terrence! –replico Annie –ya no podemos hacer nada…., solo pedirle a Dios que cuide a nuestros Candy y Stear

Todos miraban el tren con dolor, y una lagrima rodo por los ojos azul mar de Terry, se sintió el ser mas maldito de la historia por haberla dejado ir aquella noche, aquella noche donde ella se llevo una parte de el.

Candy no dejaba de llorar, el había ido por ella, a buscarla, pero que iba a hacer? Se había comprometido y ya no podía hacer nada para regresar, solo dar lo mejor de si. El barco zarpo llevándosela a la cruel Alemania en donde la fría y cruel guerra estaba arrebatando jóvenes vidas que luchaban en pos a su país, por amor, por responsabilidad. La primera vez que ella vio el campamento militar donde sus servicios eran requeridos, junto con muchas otras enfermeras lo primero que le vino fue un gran temor, vio a los soldados heridos y con extremidades amputadas, era traumático. Entre el grupo de enfermeras había una chica que ella ya conocía de Chicago. Flammy Hamilton. Ya sabía su triste historia.

-vaya…, jamás creí que vinieses a este sitio White

-lo se…, yo tampoco lo creí

-bien.., creo que así nos ayudaremos mejor, estas bien?

-si…, oye.., mi primo esta aquí, como soldado, estará bien?

-Candy…. –respiro la chica –te diré la verdad, esto es brutal, a veces los tiroteos nocturnos pueden herir a cualquiera, hay enfermeras que han amanecido sin vida por una bala perdida, y los soldados…., será mejor no hablar de ello

La rubia analizo mas acerca de la experiencia de ir a la guerra iba a ser traumatizante. Parte del discurso de bienvenida lo decía todo "Es probable que nunca vuelvan a ver a sus familias, pero fueron ustedes las que decidieron cumplir su deber de esta manera, entonces espero que se hayan despedido de su familia y amigos de manera apropiada." Aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a morir, definitivamente no lo estaba. Su plan era sobrevivir a esta etapa de su vida y volver con su familia. Y con Terry, esa era su esperanza..., y lucharía con todo para lograr aferrar su vida.

Terry todas las noches trataba de escribirle a la rubia, pidiéndole perdón por ser tan estúpido, y no luchar por ella, veía la luna y veía el pálido rostro de Candy, hacia ya tiempo desde que ella se había ido a la guerra, por primera vez el se arrodillo en su cama y pidió a Dios que cuidara a su amada pecosa, que la trajese con vida para poder amarla y adorarla para toda la vida.

_Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!  
Estos palos y piedras llenan tu cuerpo y tus botas  
Pero no romperás mi alma  
Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, NO!_

Pero a veces los designios de Dios tenemos que acatarlos, Candy no estaba en el futuro de Terry

-por aquí! –grito Candy, estaba acelerada, estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, después e un fuerte tiroteo ella y sus compañeras debían salir a darle primeros auxilios a los soldados, la rubia sintió nauseas al ver la pierna de un joven desmembrada por causa de u proyectil de alto calibre

-voy a morir! –gritaba el chico con gran dolor

-por favor tranquilízate…, no moriras lo juro –Candy quería que todo fuese verdad, pero su mundo se vino abajo, otro soldado llego, y este fue el que hizo que ella gritase –Stear!

El castaño venia con un disparo en el pecho, tenia mucho dolor, ella dejo el paciente a Flammy y a otra compañera y fue a tomar la mano de su primo

-Stear…., Stear por favor aguanta! –suplico Candy tomando la mano ensangrentada de su primo, quien estaba casi agonizante

-Candy tienes que regresar a casa

-por favor tienes que vivir…, Patty te espera en casa

-y a ti te espera Terrence, quien te ama con su vida…., dime…, tu lo amas

Ella cerro sus ojos y empezó a llorar

-claro que si…, lo amo

Un sonido repentino la hizo callar. Otro igual siguió. Sonaban mucho como..., bombardeos

-todos tenemos que salir de aquí ya! ¡El capitán nos indicó a donde ir si nos sometíamos a un bombardeo! ¡Los soldados que puedan caminar ayuden a sus compañeros! ¡muévanse ya!" -gritó Flammy de manera autoritaria. Menos de la mitad de los soldados heridos podían caminar, y apenas tenían fuerzas para ayudar, pero aún así lo intentaban. Los balazos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, y unos cuantos soldados sanos vinieron a ayudar desde el campamento principal. Candy tenia que salir de allí, pero no iba a dejar a Stear muriéndose, de repente la carpa empieza a incendiarse, con dificultad ella logra salir, pero Los alemanes ya habían logrado rodearlos y apenas unos cuantos soldados más pudieron salir. Candy se disponía a hacer lo que fuese para sobrevivir

-vamos Stear…, nosotros podemos

-Candy…, no puedo mas

- esfuérzate…, ya casi AAAARRRGGHH! –Candy se desplomó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo. Una mancha roja se empezaba a formar en el area donde se encontraba su pulmon, sangraba demasiado –hay no...

Entonces Candy solo pudo ver a Stear cerrando sus ojos, muriendo junto a ella. Fijo sus ojos al cielo y vio a Terry, de sus ojos una lagrima cayo.

-perdóname Terry…

_Y mírame, estoy rozagante  
Soy un fuego artificial, una flama bailante  
Nunca me someterás más  
Me voy oh oh oh  
No puedes alejarlos de mí  
De todos modos nunca me gustaron  
De hecho, nunca podrás apagar la llama  
Sólo lo puedo hacer yo!_

Terry aun estaba de rodillas esperando la respuesta de Dios, lentamente dijo una palabra que jamás le había dicho a su amada pecosa

-Candy…., te amo

Ella estaba inmovilizada por el dolor, y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos al ver como un soldado alemán se acercaba para acabar definitivamente con ella. Eso era el fin... Pero cuando escuchó un balazo penetrando su pecho no sintió nada. Solo dijo una palabra antes de que su vida se apagase para siempre

-Terry te amo…. -todas aquellas hermosas imagenes de su vida vinieron a su mente, y la ultima imagen fue de ella y su amado profesandose su amor ante un hermoso lago en Escocia

Una fotografia de aquella rubia cayo del buro de Terry, este abrio sus ojos y se arrastro hacia esta, se habia roto por la mitad, sin querer se habia cortado un dedo con uno de los cristales rotos, aun estaba con la esperanza de que su amada pecosa regresase.

**FIN**

* * *

**PART OF ME -KATY PERRY**

www(PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com/watch?v=uuwfgXD8qV8

* * *

**HOLAAAAA! HE aqui una serie de bellas canciones las cuales adoro, y se que me mataran por este, pero bueno es parte de la cancion, las que han visto el video saben que es en un ambiente de guerra, y que mejor que eso, jejejejeje, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	2. Ella -Rata Blanca

**ELLA –RATA BLANCA**

**Personajes: Terry y Karen.**

**Genero: Drama/ Friendship**

* * *

Era uno de esos días en que Karen Claise se había levantado súper tarde, maldijo el no haber colocado la alarma con cinco minutos de anticipación, rápidamente corrió al baño, y cuando abrió el grifo le cayo agua fría, haciéndola gritar, y luego cuando estaba desayunando derramo café en su vestido favorito. Ese definitivamente no era su día, algo le decía que el señor Hathaway la iba a moler. Y efectivamente fue así, le grito y le reprocho por haber llegado tarde.

-whoa…, Hathaway esta de mal humor

-cállate mocoso! –gruño la pelirroja con molestia, el chico nuevo se atrevió a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos

-pues yo solo opino no te enojes

-pues será mejor que te alejes de mi antes de que te estrangule con mis propias manos

-auch! No eres una damisela en peligro

-se nota?

-pues a decir verdad eres la segunda chica que conozco que no actúa como si le estuviesen arrancando el brazo –Karen enarco una ceja al ver la forma en que el chico se expreso. A ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo hablar con el nuevo elenco pero definitivamente este chico se parecía a ella

-como te llamas?

-Terrence, pero puedes llamarme Terry…., tu eres Karen Claise no?

-si…, soy yo, Karen, la chica que le gusta armar pleito con el resto del elenco…, ahora déjame ensayar, quiero ver si esta vez logro obtener el protagónico de "Romeo y Julieta" y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, te puedo decir algo?

-si…, lo que sea

-tienes talento, jamás vi a alguien desenvolverse como tu a la hora de representar un personaje, aunque ese talento deberá pulirse un poco, pero lograras convertirte en un gran actor –fue el consejo de la chica al joven aspirante.

A Terry le cayo de maravilla aquella chica, algo en su mente le dijo que podría hacerse amigo de la chica solitaria tras bambalinas. En medio de sus pensamientos una voz chillona le interrumpe, estaba empezando a molestarle

-Hola Terry! –rodo los ojos y vio a aquella rubia de ojos celestes que lo miraba con una estúpida sonrisa

-que?! –respondió con molestia

-te quería preguntar si no quieres ensayar conmigo hoy en…, en mi casa

-estoy ocupado

-podría ir a la tuya

-Susana! –trato de no escupirle en la cara a la chica, pero era un caballero –necesito ensayar y para eso necesito concentración, podrías retirarte y dejarme solo?! –la vena que pasaba por su frente empezó a palpitar, esa rubia era insoportable

-esta bien! Nos vemos –la chica se alejo de el con una sonrisita. No quería despegársele de el y Karen vio eso, pensó lo peor, la chica iría por su nueva presa. El día acabo al igual que los ensayos, el castaño se había escondido en su camerino para no verle la cara a esa rubia que prácticamente lo estaba acosando. La puerta de este sonó y temía que al abrirla apareciese esa chiquilla fastidiosa

-quien es?!

-soy yo Terrence…, Karen! –eso le dio calma, le quito el seguro a la puerta y dejo pasar a la pelirroja, esta vio todo el lugar y sonrió

-de que te ríes?

-sabes…., este era mi camerino cuando yo empecé, jaja, había filtraciones y el primer día encontré una rata en el vestidor

-creo que era la bienvenida, cuando entre me echaron harina de trigo

-creo que están mejorando sus técnicas jajajajaja –se burlo la chica. Terry le cedió asiento y el enarco una ceja, le extrañaba que la chica halla ido a el camerino, y mas una de las mas antiguas en la compañía

-y.., a que vienes? A darme consejos de actuación

-pues si…, a decir verdad a advertirte, cuídate de Susana

-porque?

-esa chica es una arribista mimada, ella puede parecer un angelito con su carita de mosquita muerta pero en verdad es una zorra barata que compra los papeles principales

-esto acaso es celos de actrices?

-no…, tengo el mismo tiempo que ella aquí y se lo que hace, ella te quiere a su lado y usara las armas necesarias para tenerte

-pues no lo lograra, además mi corazón tiene dueña

-en serio? Whoa debes tener una ola de corazones rotos entonces

-eso quisiera, esa chica me robo el corazón

-se oye interesante…, te escucho

_Cierra tus ojos,  
voy a contarte  
algo que nunca te dije antes.  
Ella atrapó mi corazón.  
ella es la dulce miel que me hizo...  
Sentir distinto a los demás.  
algo cambió  
cuando estuve a su lado._

Terry se acomodo y le relato a aquella desconocida acerca de Candy, el amor de su vida, como su mundo dio un giro de 360º grados al conocer a esa rubia pecosa de ojos verdes, fue el ángel que Dios le mando para enmendar el daño que se le hizo durante toda la vida, pero ella estaba del otro lado del país, y la extrañaba

-..-que tiernos! Ustedes se han de ver lindísimos juntos

-y es la chica que me roba el sueño…, Karen, estoy pensando seriamente en proponerle matrimonio

-matrimonio?! Pero tu tienes.., no lo se, 16? 17 años? Eres muy joven para estar pensando en matrimonio

-y tu cuantos años tienes? 40? Por favor, cuando se trata de amar no importa la edad, la distancia, importa el palpitar de dos corazones, ese sentimiento de jamás querer separarte de esa persona

-pero el amor no es como tronar los dedos y decir ya siento amor y me enamore completamente –respondió Karen

-así no lo veo yo…., ella se fue robando mi alma, fue capaz de todo por mi y siento que yo jamás pude hacer algo por ella. Candy me cambio por completo y sin ella el mundo ya no me importa

_Hoy no recuerdo  
cómo podía  
sin conocerla pasar mi vida.  
Ya no me alcanza la razón.  
ya no me importa el mundo sin ella.  
Ella es el sueño  
de un perdedor que la encontró  
y ahora puede existir._

-entonces serias capaz de todo por ella?

-si…, de todo

-pues te recomiendo que luches por ese amor, ese sentimiento se esta extinguiendo y el amor vive en el corazón de los valientes

-soy valiente!

-entonces demuéstralo, si de verdad amas a esa chica escríbele, llámala, envíale obsequios, haz como si fuera la primera vez

-eres experta en estos temas no?

-me han roto el corazón varias veces, y a pesar de todo me he vuelto fuerte, porque la experiencia es lo que te dice que hacer y que no, porque sabes que una vez te hizo daño. Terry…., solo te digo que pase lo que pase cuides ese amor que sientes por esa chica, ya que esa puede ser tu vida sin que te des cuenta, tu alma, tu mente, tu corazón todo

-así lo hare…, y me cuidare de la tal Susana como dices, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarme engatusar por cualquier niña mimada, Candy es lo mas importante para mi, y por ella es que existo.

_Y voy a existir...  
y podré existir, por ella...  
Sólo podemos caminar  
bajo el caliente sol del destino._

La pelirroja sonrió a Terry, quien se sentía orgulloso de que alguien le haya escuchado y lo más importante, darle consejos de vida y mas que todo, advertirle de las crueles intensiones de Susana, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se miraron

-Karen…, creo que veo en ti a una aliada

-aliada y amiga…, será raro lo que voy a decir pero me caes bien niño, y no todos los idiotas que están afuera lo hacen

-tu también chica, seremos grandes amigos

-bien, pero mantente alejado de mi puedo golpearte en cualquier momento –miro su reloj con sorpresa –bueno…, creo que ya debemos irnos, se hace tarde

-okey…, bueno, puedo llevarte

-no creo que sea buena idea niño

-no…, tu me escuchaste, déjame compensarte por hacerlo

-bien, no insistiré –ambos chicos salieron por la parte de atrás del teatro para que nadie los viese, Terry vio a la chica sonriente, era fuera de serie, era esa aliada con la que podía contar a partir de ese momento. El la llevo hacia su departamento, pero no dejo de pensar en su pecosa, su amada pecosa, haría lo que Karen le dijo, le escribiría a su amada, no sabia que decirle, pero lo único que sabía era que amaba a esa revoltosa

_Ella es el cielo.  
ella es el mar.  
ella le da  
el sentido a mi vida...  
a mi vida...  
a mi vida._

Llegan a tiempo al departamento de la pelirroja, ella agradeció el aventón y se bajo del vehículo. Justo cuando la chica esta a punto de abrir la puerta del edificio Terry le lanza un grito.

-Karen! –ella voltea y ve como el sonríe –gracias por escucharme y.., aconsejarme

-no hay de que, espero verte mañana.

La chica se despide de el, quien acelera el coche con gran emoción. Ese día había obtenido una amiga, y descubierto que lo que hacia que su corazón latiese al ciento por ciento era Candy, la razón y el sentido de su vida.

* * *

**Ella -Rata Blanca**

** www (PUNTO)youtube (PUNTO)com/watch?v=BAcOQ0o1yPI**

* * *

**Holaaaa! Feliz Navidas, les traje otro capi, este es un poco mas tierno porque yo sabia que me iban a matar por el anterior, y les recomiendo que vean el video de esta cancion, es una sorpresaaaa! que promete  
**


	3. Kilometros -Sin Banderas

**KILÓMETROS**

**Genero: Romance  
**

**Personaje: Terry  
**

**Cancion: Kilometros -Sin Banderas**

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había visto. Ese día en el barco. Y desde entonces no había habido un día en que no pensara en ella.

Buscaba la maneraa de verla, aunque sea para molestarla, y a pesar de actuar como un patan delante de ella, seguia siendo tan dulce y adorable. Poco a poco note que esa chica estaba cambiando, se hacia fuerte y hermosa, era perfecta, y mi corazon habia desarrollado un extraño sentimiento, ese al que las personas llaman "amor"

Pero era ridículo ¿o no?, ¿quien se fijaria en un bastardo? Esa respuesta la respondio ella misma, la vez que le robe un beso y me golpeo, cuando se disfrazo de Julieta para asistir al festival de las rosas en el colegio, ella me hizo sentir que si era digno..., pero el destino queria otra cosa. Por culpa de una chica de cruel corazon tuvimos que separarnos, mi padre no me ofrecio su ayuda para salvarla del lio en el que yo mismo la habia metido.

¿Mi unica opcion? Dejarla, para no deshonrarla, y venir a America a perseguir mis sueños, pero quien diria que ella iba a ser tan valiente como para correr al puerto a buscarme, desee saltar y nadar para llegar a sus brazos, pero era demasiado tarde.., ahora el oceano me separaba de mi pecosa.

Daria lo que fuese por verla de nuevo, aunque sea una señal divina que me dijera que no es solo una ilusion, que es real, que ese angel de la guarda existe y es un angel de piel marfileña, bucles color oro, ojos verde esmeralda y una galaxia de pecas que la hacen ver encantadora. Tanto tiempo..., tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, pero una revelacion vino a mi, esa amiga de Candy, Annie, me dio su numero telefonico, era mi esperanza, el saber que ahora estaba en America, y que logro salir con bien de las malas intensiones de aquella zorra pelirroja, pero ¿que le iba a decir si contestaba?

Aquí estaba, igual que otras tantas veces siguiendo el ritual que llevaba acabo cada vez que necesitaba fortalecer mi corazon, mis temblorosos dedos se pasearon por el teclado del teléfono marcando el mismo número que otras tantas veces ycon la otra mano sostenia la bocina, con el aliento caliente y el corazon en un hilo esperaba que alguien contestara.

-residencia Andley ¿Quien habla?- respondió una voz femenina que de inmediato acelero mi corazón. Que alguien me golpee por favor..

_A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
Y siento como un cambio armónico  
Va componiendo una canción en mi interior_

Esta vez si iba a contestar, le iba a decir que era yo..., Terry Grandchester y platicaría con ella para seguir escuchando su voz. Pero mi voz parecia paralizada.

_Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
Y en este encuentro telefónico  
He recordado que estoy loco por ti_

Todos los recuerdo que tenia de ella salían a flote al mismo tiempo y me impedan pensar con mucha claridad. Pero, ¿como pensar con claridad mientras escuchaba su voz? ¿como iba a pensar las palabras correctas sabiendo que era la mismisima Candy la que habia contestado? Y estoy 100% seguro que es ella, ese hermoso trinar al hablar lo conozco. Una parte de mi cerebro meestaba reprendiendo por no hacer nada, la tenia alli mismo, pero no podia ni gesticulaer un hola

-_Terry Grandchester, eres un estúpido, di algo... -_me gritaba, y a su vez estaba bendiciendo a quien quiera que hubiera inventado el teléfono(si claro..., si pudiese acordarme del nombre del sujeto..), mientras escuchaba la voz que tanto adoraba tan cerca, a pesar de que ella se encontrara en Chicago y yo en Nueva York

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento_

Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos

-bueno, ¿Quien habla?- insistió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-_dile algo Grandchester_-insistía la vocecilla que retumbaba mi mente..., ni tu mismo puedes creer que prácticamente cada vez que marques su número, la escuches contestar y cuelgues casi de inmediato sin decir nada

_A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono_

Se quedará pensando mi corazón

Por amor a todo lo sagrado.., ¿Sabes lo que cuestan estas llamadas? al menos deberías aprovechar el dinero gastado y hablarle, pero, ¿que iba a decirle? que sin importar el tiempo que había pasado seguía pensando como tonto en ella, que no había nadie que le importara tanto o que todas las noches la veía en sueños, y no a la niña que había conocido en aquel barco en año nuevo si no a la que era ahora, esa que beso en Escocia y que ahora no puede vivir sin ti. Pero no sabia si ella querria saber de mi, tal vez debe de odiarme por haberla abandonado en el Colegio, sin responsabilizarme por lo que hice

-lo siento número equivocado- exclame antes de colgar la bocina, deslice la espalda en la pared, tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar, de descargar ese dolor que me oprimia el pecho, necesitaba verla, no se como

-Terry..., ¿estas bien? -mi madre se acercaba hacia mi, su rostro expreso preocupacion al verme asi, me levante del suelo y le arregle el traje

-si..., lo estoy -trate de verme en buen estado para ella, era una de las pocas personas que sabian lo que me pasaba, respire profundamente para calmar mis nervios y analizar mi situacion, estaba enamorado y queria verla ¿porque es tan dificil esto?

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos_

No sabia cuanto tiempo mas me llevaría, pero, si alguna vez necesitaba reafirmar lo que sentía solo tenia que utilizar el ordinario aparato que estaba pegado en la cocina de mi departamento o en el recibidor de mi madre, con la esperanza que ese miedo se me quite y logre hablar con ella, horas, y horas y horas, no me cansaria de escucharla hablar y reir, nunca.  
_  
_

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos  
Tan lejos _


End file.
